Traditional picture frames are widely available in the market for displaying photos such as those taken from a 35 mm camera. Typically, the traditional picture frame contains a frame mounted on a stand. The frame may contain a decorative border and usually has a protective cover, such as a glass pane to protect the underlying photo.
With the advent of digital cameras, photo scanners and printers, consumers can now readily print a photographic quality image onto a substrate such as a photo-paper. Although photographic quality images can also be printed on transparencies, the traditional picture frames are not useful for displaying the imaged transparencies because the image can appear undesirably dark. To solve this problem, some skilled in the art have resorted to backlighting the imaged transparency to produce a brilliant image. Some display systems known in the art use incandescent or fluorescent lamps powered by standard electrical circuits, such as a 110-volt alternating current (AC). These AC powered display systems usually use a power cord, which may be cumbersome and unsightly and may restrict the consumer's flexibility in displaying the system.
Thus, there is a need in the art for different types of photo display systems that can take advantage of the visually pleasing backlit transparencies and enable their use under most typical viewing conditions.